Gentle Soul
by Sitebzen
Summary: It's about the brotherly love between Syrus and Zane. Summary inside...
1. Best of Friends

**Summary: **Zane Truesdale also known as Kaiser is rank number one in Duel Academy. He is an Obelisk blue elite student while his younger brother Syrus is stuck in the lowest rank, a Slifer red. Despite these differences they are still brothers no matter what. How strong is that bond? Find out…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**. The following may contain cursing from Jaden. Shocking I know and maybe from Zane too. You have been warned. This is slight **AU** and characters will be **OOC**. Enjoy if you can.

oooOOooo

**Title: Gentle Soul**

**Chapter One: Best of Friends**

oooOOooo

It was another ordinary day at Duel Academy. Syrus suddenly woke up and felt another presence in his bed.

What's this I don't remember taking Mr. Kuddles out. I thought I left him in my book bag?

He slowly opened his eyes and it grew twice its size. The shock nearly made him fall from the bed. He wasn't in his bed, but in the bed of the person sleeping so peacefully next to him. It was no one else, but his best friend Jaden Yuki.

Syrus sat up and stared at the other boy. He was confuse and had no answers or solutions as Bastion would put it as to why he was there.

_Why am I sleeping with Jaden? _

Then in a blast his memories returned along with the sorrow.

_Oh yeah I remember now. _

Syrus's bangs covered his eyes as he suddenly became extremely sad. He remembered his older brother hurting him in the worst possible way. He lost what little pride and courage he still had.

_Oh Zane why do you have to be so cold. Am I really a disappointment to you? I wish I was stronger, but I'm not. _

Tears began to trickle down his gentle face. He couldn't understand Zane and maybe he never will.

**Flashback:**

After Crowler's classes, Syrus left the room in such a rush he forgot to tell Jaden where he was heading. Jaden saw his little adorable friend nearly running over the other students as he responded with apologies on his was out. He watched in amusement and wondered where he was going.

_Where is Sy going in such a rush? Maybe he's in a duel nah who am I kidding. It looks like he's heading to the Obelisk blue dome. Wait a minute?_

Jaden quickly ran out of the classroom chasing after his friend with a very concern look on his face.

"Hey Sy! Where are you going?" Jaden asked as he was out of breath.

Syrus quickly stopped jogging and turned to face his best friend. He watched him trying to catch his breath.

"Jaden you're out of shape. Have you been hanging with Chumley and sneakily taking his lunch again?"

Syrus laughed as Jaden made a face and smiled at the other.

"Very funny Sy, but you know Chumley. If I even try to do such a thing he'll probably eat my hand just as long as I don't get his precious food. It's like it's his sacred treasure or something."

Syrus giggled, "Yeah like you and your deck right?"

"Of course…! No one is allowed to touch my precious deck." He then shook his head. "Stop changing the subject where exactly are you going?" He asked with a serious look in his face.

Syrus smiled and replied, "Who me? I was just going to Obelisk blue dome to talk with Zane."

"What for…?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Brother Stuff you know so don't worry I'll be back. It's not like I'm leaving or something," Syrus said playfully with a smile in his face.

He knew well enough that Jaden was only worry about him. He couldn't blame him. He had attempted to run away before. It was a stupid idea of escaping the island with a raft. He was thankful that Jaden was always there for him. It was one of the few reasons why he wanted to continue to attend Duel Academy.

He has grown a lot since that day. He wasn't a little kid anymore and he was sure he was closer at being the duelist he always wanted to be. He looked at Jaden. He was grateful of their friendship. It gave him the strength to never give up. Jaden has become an important person in his life and he will always cherish him.

Jaden sighed as he saw Syrus wasn't going to tell him anything more. He scratched the back of his head and said with care in his voice.

"I understand…just be careful alright?"

Syrus blinked and said, "You sound like Zane is going to hurt me or something?"

"That's just it. I'm worry he does and I won't bare it if he does anything to you again."

Syrus saw it in Jaden's eyes and he could tell that he really meant it. He was actually important in the life of Jaden Yuki. It was nice knowing that.

Syrus smiled and said, "Oh Jy thanks that means a lot to me but you know what? You worry too much so lighten up after all he is my brother."

Jaden smacked his head he knew better than that. He had no clue why he even thought of it.

_Like Zane will do such a thing. _

"You know what Sy? You're absolutely right! Give Zane all you got! Whatever you are going to tell him! You are strong and believe me he knows it too!"

"Right, see yeah and tell Chumley not to eat my lunch." He said continuing his path.

"Well do but it won't be easy." Jaden replied as he smiled at his friend. "Good luck!"

"Thanks Jaden! I needed that!" Syrus yelled as he continued walking to the Obelisk blue dome.

He was full of confident thanks to Jaden's supportive words. He wasn't a bit afraid and had a big grin in his face. That is until he knocked on Zane's door and that new found strength quickly left him.

_Ugh why I'm doing here? Maybe I should leave and…No this is my chance to prove Zane wrong. Okay here I go._

"Hey Zane are you in?" Syrus said as he knocked on the door. There was no response.

_That's weird?_

He opened the door ever so slowly and said, "Hey big bro are you in here?"

He entered the room and saw that no one was in it. "That's odd I was positive he'll be here." Syrus said out loud as he walked farther in the bedroom.

"Hey what are you doing here," questioned the voice that whispered in the boy's ear. A chill ran down Syrus's back and he quickly turned and stumble on his feet as he fell backwards on the floor. He heard the Obelisk blue duelist let out a small chuckle.

"Atticus you scared me. Don't sneak on me like that again you know how scare I get." Syrus said as his face turned red from embarrassment.

"Sorry little dude but what gives? You know Zane doesn't like it when anyone sneaks in his room without his permission. His comrades will pulverize you, you know." He said as he offered the boy a hand. Syrus couldn't believe what he just heard.

"B-But I'm his little brother. He won't let them do that will he?" He asked as he took the older boy's hand and got up on his feet. Jaden once told him how the Obelisk blue duelists once threw a bucket of water on him or the time when they wanted to beat him up for being in Zane's room. He really didn't want to be in that predicament.

"Hmm…nah little dude I don't think so," he said reassuring the other has he ruffled the boy's hair.

"Well that's a relief. Have you seen Zane?" Syrus asked as he stared up at the other.

"Oh him, he's by the docks with my sis. You may not want to interrupt them right now. I can't let you ruin my sis chance to bag Zane," he said oh so threatening.

Syrus blushed and all he came up was, "Oh."

Then he smirked as one of Atticus's eyebrow rose. "Playing matchmaker again are we? What makes you so sure he's the one?"

Atticus shrugged and said, "I don't but hey that's life right?"

Syrus let out a laugh. He still remembered what Atticus made Chazz do to get Alexis's attention. He then wondered if the brunette had the same ability to make his brother do something silly. That would be priceless.

"So how about you see him after my sister leaves?"

Syrus nodded. "Alright I will."

Atticus smiled. He was sure he won't fail this time around. "I have to go!" He yelled as he started running off somewhere. Syrus blinked.

"Hey Atticus, where are you going…?"

"I'm going to catch some surf little dude want to come?"

"Nah, maybe later…! Good luck!"

"Dude with me you don't need luck. Bye!"

Syrus waved Atticus goodbye and smiled.

_Atticus isn't such a bad person a little weird but not mean like the other obelisks._

Syrus let out a small sighed. It was time to meet Zane and hopefully Alexis is done talking or whatever she does with him. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

oooOOooo

At the docks Zane and Alexis stood there just gazing over the ocean. They were on an island after all. Zane's eyes slanted slightly as he thought about Syrus.

_How could he do such a thing? _

Alexis was tire of just standing there in complete silence. Talking to Zane was like talking to a brick wall. It was great that he would listen to her problems, but sometimes she wished he would do the same. Isn't that what friends are for?

Alexis sighed and walked away. Somehow this caught Zane's attention and turned to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

_Oh now he realize I exist. _She was surprised, but wouldn't show it.

"What do you think?" She asked instead.

"How would I know?"

"Then what makes you think there's something wrong?" She said crossing her arms while she tapped her foot.

Zane turned away facing the ocean once again and replied. "It's just you leave much later. Why so early? We usually stay here and enjoy the quiet peaceful sunset together."

"Zane that's just it I'm tired of just waiting for you to come around."

"What do you mean?"

_For some hot shot you are so clueles_s.

She shook her head. "As a friend I'm just worry about you. It can't be healthy to bottle up your emotions. Even I can tell something is bothering you. Don't you trust me?"

"Trust isn't the issue, Alexis. It just has nothing to do with you."

"See you are doing it again. Zane if you don't start changing just a little bit. People who actually care for you will slowly drift way. You don't have to do everything on your own. I'm willing to help you in anyway I can."

Zane gave no response and Alexis walked away. "See you in class Zane. If you ever need someone to talk to you know where to find me," she said as she left him lost in his own thoughts.

_What does she expect from me? I know I'm not a social person, but she knows my reasons. Why change me into something I clearly am not? There's no reason to burden her with my problems. I can clearly handle them on my own. People who I care will slowly leave me then be it. I don't care at the moment. All my life I lived like this. Get use to it or just leave. Either way it doesn't affect me at all.'_

Syrus was running to the docks when he bumped into someone and fell.

"Oh sorry…! I was in such a rush! I didn't see you and I'm really, really am sorry!"

Alexis looked up at Syrus and smiled, "It's alright Syrus you don't have to keep on apologizing."

"Oh Alexis is that you?" He opened his eyes and blushed.

At the moment their faces where a few inches away from each other and the position didn't help either. He was on top of her and quickly got off. He looked away from her afraid she'll notice his blush. Alexis also blushed. This was the first time she been that close to anyone.

"Uh…is Zane still at the docks?" She heard Syrus's gentle voice. Alexis smiled at Syrus. It amused her to know that the two were related. While Zane hid his emotions Syrus was like an open book.

"Yes he is. I doubt he'll be anywhere else."

"Alright then thanks again and if you're looking for Atticus he's surfing by the beach. Can you tell him I won't be able to surf with him? Is not like I even know how to."

Alexis giggled at that and replied, "Don't worry Syrus I will." She waved goodbye at the boy. She hoped perhaps Syrus could get through Zane's hard cold exterior.

Syrus finally made it to the docks and saw his big brother watching over the ocean. Indeed he too admired the ocean it was like looking into one's own soul that connected both Syrus and Zane. The ocean can be calm and peaceful one moment and the next it could be violent, harsh, and unapproachable. Syrus looked at Zane and smiled.

_Maybe that's why you are like that Zane. You and I are complete opposites. How will I hope to ever please you? How can I make you proud of me?_

Zane continued to watch as the sun began to set that is until he had the strange feeling someone was watching him. He turned around and spotted his stalker who was no one else but his younger brother, Syrus.

What confused him the most was the expression he found on his younger brother's face. He actually looked peaceful and happy. He saw that Syrus was sitting on the ground as he stared at the ocean. He was obviously unaware that Zane was watching him. Zane couldn't believe how angel like his brother looked as the sun set as its last bright rays touched his pale soft skin. It made him glowed with innocence and carefree from the world. Something that Syrus usually wasn't. His brother was a worrywart and at times very pessimistic. The other person he knew to pull off that feeling of carefree is Jaden Yuki, his rival.

"Syrus…?" He said softly in a low voice. Syrus blinked a couple of times and noticed his brother was talking to him. He was right in front of him kneeling next to him.

"Ah!" Syrus screamed as he quickly got up and looked at his brother who was confused with his sudden outburst. Zane then chuckled at Syrus who was trying to regain his composure.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing Zane. You just surprise me. That's all"

"Hmm…what were you thinking?" He was curious of what made his younger brother so cheery. Only if he knew it was himself that made Syrus happy. Syrus thought for a moment and shook his head.

"It's not important but I really have to talk to you."

"About what…?" He asked not liking where this conversation was heading.

"Guess what I passed the elimination rounds aren't you happy?" He said with a huge smile on his face.

Zane frowned and looked at Syrus. Was that supposed to make him feel happy? The answer was simple…no. The reason why he was quite upset all day was because of that duel. It was a duel that would determine Syrus's fate as a duelist in Duel Academy. Those elimination rounds that he personally didn't want to see his little brother participate in. He closed his eyes.

_Oh Syrus how could you be so…foolish!_

Syrus's smile faded away. He didn't like Zane's silent treatment.

"What's wrong big bro?"

"Syrus I can't believe you'll be happy for that?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is if it was a promoting battle I'll be thrill however you took an elimination duel. Do you even know what that means? It means if you failed you are kicked out of this school for good!"

Zane continued to say in a stern voice.

"How can I be proud of you let alone happy for you? It just proofs that you aren't qualify for this academy. Take Jaden Yuki for instance. Despite having poor grades he's able to pull it off with his extraordinary dueling skills. He truly one I could call as my rival.

If only you were like Jaden, Syrus. You wouldn't be in this mess. He may be a slacker in his studies, but proves otherwise when he duels and you what? You severely lack in both categories."

Syrus couldn't believe what his brother had told him

_If only if you were like Jaden, Syrus. _

His gray eyes began to look watery. Zane's words hurt his heart the most. It was true he wasn't like Jaden, but still he thought he'll be happy he stayed.

"So you're not happy I stayed?"

"Not at all if you were good enough you could have been in Ra Yellow by now. Jaden was promoted to Ra Yellow, but deny it just for your sake."

As much as Syrus wanted to protest against that he couldn't. He knew deep down that was the reason why Jaden stayed.

"Listen Syrus, he won't always be there for you. You can't always hold him back the kid has potential."

What was Zane trying to say? That he was an anchor to Jaden. Was he nothing more than just a burden?

Zane knew he was being harsh with the boy, but his brother had to grow up someday. Syrus needed to learn to become an independent person. Zane let a breath out and continued.

"You have to stand your own ground, Syrus. Find a path that will lead to your future! Be stronger and stop relying on your friends! They will not always be there for you even me your brother won't always be there for you. You have to rely on yourself! Jaden in the other hand can be successful with or with out his friends!"

Syrus was sinking deeper and deeper in misery. Zane's words kept echoing in his mind.

"Sorry for not being like Jaden! I can't help who I am! I may not be strong like you or Jaden, but at least he believes in me! Unlike you Jaden does notice my potential and that's why he's been there for me when you were never there! He's a much better brother than you could ever be! I'm sick of you! I'm sick of all of this! Why can't you see me like Jaden does? It's no wonder why I feel closer to Jaden then I do to you! I hate you!"

Syrus couldn't help it. Something snapped inside him and he couldn't harbor the pain anymore. Syrus gasped he was now aware that he didn't mean what he said. He looked at Zane in horror.

Zane was beyond shocked. He looked like he was losing a duel. Inside Zane felt a new type of pain…it was sorrow and betrayal. He was hurt and furious and without thinking he reacted.

He hit Syrus on the face.

Syrus fell to the ground due to the forced behind the slap. He slowly raised his right hand up to his cheek. It hurt and he was certain the little bruise will eventually get swollen. His eyes dilated in shock as he stared at his big brother.

"Don't you ever say that again? You don't understand a thing Syrus! Don't compare me with Jaden again. He may be your friend, but I'm your brother! I know you more than Jaden or any of your friends! If you desire Jaden to be your brother then go for it! From this moment on we are no longer related! You are just a Slifer and I'm an Obelisk. Be happy with these new arrangements!" Zane said as he walked away back to his dome.

He didn't want to see Syrus at the moment. He was afraid he'll do something worst than a hit on the kid's face. He didn't want to be blinded by his anger. His brother's words stung deeply.

Syrus cried and looked at Zane's retrieving form.

"I'm sorry Zane I didn't mean it." He said so softly like a whisper as more tears escaped him.

His vision blurred by the second. How did this happen? Why was he so weak?

He blinked when he was showered with rain. How long was he out here? He stared up at the sky and smiled sadly not caring he was getting wet. Today was just not his day. Zane was right he wasn't worth as a duelist. He didn't belong here. He hugged himself as he suddenly felt cold. Zane was all he could think of. His own brother must hate him now. He didn't mean it and now he couldn't do anything to fix his error.

He got up and ran in no particular direction. He ran so fast he didn't noticed the scratches he was receiving from the tree branches nor looking where he stepped on. He slipped on a tree root and his face met the cold muddy ground. He ran so much he was too tired and laid by the tree's trunk. He was wet, muddy, and worn out. He wondered vaguely where he was. He was probably lost in the middle of the forest. His eyes hurt from all the crying that eventually sleep consumed him. Before falling to eternal darkness he whispered a name, "Jaden."

oooOOooo

At the Slifer red dome Jaden and Chumley and even Chazz were eating dinner. Chazz continued to refuse the red uniform and just wore his usual black outfit. He started to fight with Pharaoh for the last piece of his fish meal.

Jaden looked back at Syrus's empty spot and was worried.

_Syrus missed lunch and now dinner. What could be taking Sy so long? I mean a talk with Zane can't take that long. Come on the guy hardly speaks. _

Chumley was pigging out until he saw Jaden's sad expression. "Relax Jaden I'm sure Syrus is alright if anything did went wrong I'm sure we probably know by now," he said to comfort Jaden.

"Maybe…," he said still not convince.

"Maybe he decided to stay with Zane tonight instead of hanging out with you Slifer Slackers. After all the meals back at Obelisk are exquisite and the bed rooms are so-," Chazz said before he was cut off by an angry Jaden.

Normally Jaden is a peaceful guy and rarely gets angry. In this case he was stressed out and worried. He wasn't going to handle Chazz's insults or whatever he dishes out.

"Even if it were true Syrus would have at least called. He's a caring friend. So don't act like you know him because you don't. He will never betray us and you know it! He's a great guy with a heart and a burning spirit and I-" Jaden stopped talking as he felt a sharp pain in his heart.

_What was that? It felt like something just stabbed my heart. Wait…is it Syrus? Is he in danger? I can't take this. _

Chazz was confused. A minute ago Jaden was angry and now he looked appalled. "Hey slacker what's the matter Pharaoh got your tongue?"

Jaden quickly got up and pulled at Chazz's collar. "Damn it Chazz I am clearly not in the mood! I know you have Zane's number so call him now!" He demanded.

Chumley tried to reason with Jaden who was beyond angry.

"Jaden relax don't take it out on Chazz. Sy will be alright you'll see."

Chazz angrily took out his cell phone and dialed Zane's number. At this Jaden let go of his grip.

"Hello? Chazz, what do you want?"

"Nothing I was just wondering if you have seen Syrus?" He said putting it on loud speaker.

"Syrus who…? That entity doesn't exist to me. I thought I told you to call me only if it was an emergency. I can't believe Alexis gave you my number."

"I see thanks-" Before he could finish Jaden snatched the cell away.

"Damn it Zane what the hell did you do to poor Syrus!"

"Jaden fuck off!" With that he hanged up which made Jaden angrier.

"That bastard hung up on me! He'll pay if he hurts Syrus!"

Chazz sighed and took back his cell phone.

"Jaden don't overreact it's natural that both Zane and Syrus had an argument. They are probably blowing off steam right now." He said nonchalantly as he shrugged his shoulders.

"After a fight I usually want time for myself. Syrus is probably off somewhere thinking things over. Now tell me where could he be?"

Jaden's anger slowly left him and thought deeply.

"He's probably at the beach or something."

"There you go check the beach while I contact Alexis and Atticus. Chumley can go to Bastion and check things out there."

"Alight then I should be going. Meet you guys back here with any news." Chumley said.

"Good luck Chumley." Chumley waved back as he left to go find Bastion at Ra yellow dome.

"Thanks Chazz."

"Don't thank me yet. We still need to find Syrus."

"Yeah you're right, but it doesn't mean I can't still thank you. Thanks you're a real pal."

Chazz felt awkward when Jaden smiled at him. He Chazz Princeton doesn't usually do nice things to anyone especially for a Slifer slacker.

_Syrus isn't that bad he has this aura that makes you feel good inside no matter what. Is that why I'm helping Jaden to find him? I'm definitely losing my cool. _

"Don't mention it but a word from this to anyone and I promise you I'll make your life a living hell," Chazz promised to Jaden.

"Sure you will Chazzyroo."

"Don't call me that!" He hissed at the awful nickname as he glared at the other. Unfortunate it didn't affect him at all.

Chazz sighed, "See yeah you know my number so call me as soon as you have any information."

"Will do," he said in a salute.

"Find Syrus and quick." He said before leaving too.

Jaden nodded and ran off to the beach.

_Please Sy be there please._

oooOOooo

Chumley reached Ra yellow and was out of breath.

_I knew I shouldn't have that extra grilled cheese._

He knocked at Bastion's door and yelled, "Hey Bastion open up it's an emergency!"

"Chumley is that you? That's a surprise." He said as he opened the door.

Chumley walked in and breathed heavily. Chumley noticed that Bastion once again had his room full of formulas for his different kinds of decks. Bastion noticed the over large boy and wondered what was going on?

"Chumley, should I suggest a better fitness program?"

"Ha-ha, but seriously Syrus is missing. You have to help me find him!"

"Missing? Is that even possible? We don't lack enemies that want our soul however why Syrus? As bait perhaps?"

"Bastion you are so wrong."

"How so…?"

Chumley knew that sometimes Bastion tends to over think things like coming up with all the possible outcomes and possibilities of a situation.

_Why can't he be a normal average kid?_

Chumley sighed and replied. "I don't know much, but Syrus and Zane had a fight and now Syrus is gone and Jaden is whacked."

"I could imagine. Those two are hardly inseparable. If one is affected it triggers the other to be affected as well. Fine no time to waste I'll search inside and you outside near the dome."

"Right," he responded.

"We'll meet back in an hour."

While Chumley and Bastion search all over Ra yellow dome Chazz was heading to Obelisk blue. He knocked at Zane's door, but found no response.

_There's no used. When Zane wants time alone he gets time alone. _

Chazz sighed. With or without Zane's help he will find Syrus. Chazz went to Alexis and Atticus room and told them the current situation.

"Oh no Syrus is missing, but I just saw him earlier. He was heading to the docks to talk with Zane."

"Yeah sis is right. Little dude wanted to talk with Zane. What could have happen?"

"Who knows all I know is that Zane's upset and Syrus is too. Now help me find Syrus before something happens." With that said they went their separate ways to find their missing comrade.

Jaden was looking everywhere and there was no sign of Syrus.

"Syrus where are you! Sy!"

Jaden felt really bad. There was no way he could help his best friend. He felt so helpless.

_Syrus… _

His left pocket glowed where he kept his deck. Wringed Kuriboh came out of his card.

"Kuriboh…? What are you doing out here?"

"Kuriib Kuri"

"You say you can track Syrus. That's sweet hurry show me where." Jaden chased after Wringed Kuriboh.

_Just wait for me Sy I'm coming!_

By the time Jaden found Syrus on the ground sleeping and even though it was raining he could tell Sy was crying.

"Oh Syrus…buddy look at you. I'm here now. Thanks Kuriboh without you I wouldn't have found him."

Kuriboh nodded and returned back to his card.

"Sy wake up please don't do this to me. You know how worry you make me. Wake up I need you." Jaden said to the sleeping boy.

Syrus was surrounded by darkness no where to go just a big empty void. That is until he heard a voice. He knew the voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't tell who it was.

"Please Sy I need you. You mean a lot to me without you I'm nothing. You become someone important in my life. You make me into the person I am because I know you'll always be there with me no matter what. You're like family. So please stay with me. Open your eyes. You can't just leave me like this. Not like this."

Syrus wanted to cry. Not from sadness, but from joy. Someone missed him and for some reason he didn't want that person to feel sad. His voice was so caring.

"I want to stay with you too!" He yelled in the darkness and then was engulfed by a flash of white light. He slowly opened his eyes. He saw Jaden smiling as tears ran down his face.

"Sy are you here with me?"

"I'll always be by your side Jy," he said so softly with a smile on his face as he too shred some tears.

"Why are you crying?" Jaden asked as he wiped his own tears away.

"I'm only crying because you are." He replied wiping his eyes dry.

Jaden let out a small laugh. "Okay how about we both stop crying?"

"Okay," Syrus responded as he nodded in agreement.

"Oh Sy come here!" Jaden embraced Syrus in a huge hug that made Sy happy. He was then carried back to the Slifer dome.

oooOOooo

Chazz, Alexis, and Atticus came back at the entrance of Obelisk blue. Then Chumley and Bastion came there too.

"Anything…?" Bastion asked.

Alexis shook her head. "Sorry but we couldn't find him anywhere."

Chazz growled inwardly. He failed to find Syrus and his only hope was Jaden. Even so there was a doubt in him that hurt for some unknown reason. Chazz then received a phone call and he quickly answered.

"Chazz's here. Jaden…? You found Syrus that's great. Is he okay? I see yeah I will don't worry. Bye."

When he hanged up he noticed the others looking at him.

"What?"

Everyone sweat drop and Alexis was the first to respond.

"Chazz that was Jaden wasn't it? So is Syrus okay? Tell us."

"Yes do tell us end our worries once and for all." Bastion said losing patient as time went by. For all he knew his friend Syrus could be hurt or worst. Chazz waved at their concern wasn't a big deal.

"Don't worry about a thing. Sy's safe. He's back at the dome resting. See yeah."

"Wait we too want to come after all I want to see it with my own eyes if he's okay."

"Yeah Bastion is right," Alexis agreed.

"Come Chazzy don't be mean." Atticus said.

Chazz winced at the nickname. He felt everyone was mocking him or something. He was about to yelled at Atticus until he saw his puppy dog face and groan inwardly.

"No not now maybe tomorrow right now he needs rest and disturbing him isn't wise. I promise I'll tell you guys if anything happens."

Everyone nodded and Chumley finally replied.

"Hey Chazz I live in that dome too. Don't count me out you jerk."

"Whatever. Just make sure you don't wake him up or else you'll mess with me." He said lifting a fist to show his point. After all Chazz lives in a small closet unlike Chumley who actually shares the same room as the other two.

"Chill don't worry I won't."

With that Chazz and Chumley headed to their dome and Bastion went back to Ra yellow. That left Alexis and Atticus to head back to their own rooms.

**End of Flashback:**

Syrus didn't remember much what happen afterwards since he spent most of the time passed out. The thing that bothered him the most was his brother. How was he supposed to fix this problem? Tears started to fall out of his eyes and he didn't care. He just wanted to stop feeling anything at the moment. He was such a terrible brother for saying such mean things. Syrus closed his eyes he hated himself for being so weak. He quickly opened his eyes and felt a soft hand wiping away his tears.

"J-Jaden…?" Syrus turned and looked at Jaden's beautiful understanding face.

His brown caring eyes sparkled at Syrus and said, "Sy no more crying you look better when you smile."

Syrus gave him a small smile somehow being with Jaden always made him feel better.

"Sorry I couldn't help it. I was just thinking what happen and felt really bad about you know."

Jaden reached out and pulled Syrus in a hug and dragged him back to bed. He couldn't help, but let out a yawn.

"Tell me tomorrow not now. Its 2 o'clock we still have time for sleeping. You need rest and I promise tomorrow I'll help you in anyway I can. Okay?"

Syrus nodded. Jaden was right this could wait for later. Before falling asleep he gave Jaden a quick hug and said, "Thanks Jy you're the best!"

"Shh! Not so loud Chumley is sleeping."

"Sorry."

"Good night Sy pleasant dreams."

"Yeah you too…," he replied tiredly.

Then sleep consumed them both. Their worries halted for another day.

oooOOooo

**Sitebzen: **Wow that was still long. So did you enjoy the re-edit version? I still can't write well, but at least I tried. Leave a review if you have the chance. Until next time!


	2. Surprises

**Sitebzen:** Thanks for the lovely reviews! Enjoy chapter two!

**A/N: **I suppose the story takes place during season one. This will be slight AU.

oooOOooo

**Title: ****Gentle Soul**

**Chapter 2: Surprises**

oooOOooo

It was another bright sunny day as both Jaden and Syrus were sleeping peacefully in their room. That is until Bastion quietly entered the boy's bedroom.

_This is going to be great. Why not start the day with a blast. _

He placed some fire crackers near the sleeping Slifers and he started the count down.

_5-_

_4-_

_3-_

_2-_

_1-_

_0- _

_Bam!_

A loud sound echo throughout the Slifer red dome and woke up everyone in it. "What was that?" A few said and inside our hero's room, Bastion was laughing so hard that it started to hurt him.

"You guys should have seen your faces, it's hilarious."

Chumley was halfway falling off his bed and had some grill cheese on his hair from last night's eating. Jaden was on the floor face meeting the cold ground with Syrus on his back. The expression on Syrus face was like he saw a ghost or something.

Syrus gasped, "B-Bastion that's not funny. What's your problem? Don't do that?"

"Well why shouldn't I?" He asked amusement laced in his voice.

"As I recall we don't have classes today!"

"Which means?"

Syrus sweat drop he knew there was not point. "It means we can sleep for as long as we want!"

"Sryrus has a point and Sy do you mind getting off me?" Jaden mumbled since his face was still smashed on ground.

"Oh sorry Jy," Syrus said laughing nervously as he got off the brunette. He looked around for his glasses.

"Looking for this?" He asked as he gave the boy the small specs.

"Thanks Bastion," Syrus replied as he put his glasses on and smiled at the Ra yellow student.

Jaden got off the floor and smiled as well. "So why did you gave us such a harsh wake up call?"

Bastion crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall. "Well because I felt like it," he said with a playful smile on his face.

Jaden shook his head. "Come on Bastion. We all know that's not your style so what really gives?"

Bastion stared at the other with a serious face. "If you most know I was worried. Yesterday Syrus gave us all a scared. I just came to see if he was alright."

"Why thank you for caring, but was it really necessary to use fireworks?" Syrus asked as he was all coiled up in his blanket.

"I suppose it's not. I'm sorry if it bothered you."

Syrus raised an eyebrow. "Where exactly did you get firecrackers anyways?"

"I got them from Chazz."

"Chazz…!" Both Jaden and Syrus said in unison.

Jaden pulled Syrus closer to a corner and whispered to him. "Why would Chazz have firecrackers?"

Syrus shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm worry if he has anymore. Who knows what else he'll have."

"No joke," Jaden agreed.

Bastion who felt left out well not really stood behind them and whispered next to them, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Ah!" Both Jaden and Syrus fell backwards and laughed nervously.

"Bastion how about you spare us some privacy?"

"Talking about privacy I need a bath. See yeah guys later. Met yeah at breakfast," Chumley said as he left to face his fears and actually take a shower.

"Alright Chumley we'll see you there."

There was a knock on the door.

"Huh? Who is it?" Chumley asked.

There was no answer. Then suddenly the door was slammed open by Chazz. He walked in as if he owned the place. He looked at Chumley and noticed the cheese in the boy's hair.

"Hey Slifer slacker, decided to change into a Slifer slob as well?"

"Can it Chazz." Chumley hissed as he walked away leaving Chazz to shrug.

He looked around and gazed over everyone until he spotted the one he wanted to see…Syrus.

"Hey Chazzyroo what brings you here?" Jaden asked however Chazz paid no attention to him and just walked pass him.

"Okay…well hi to you to."

Jaden felt disappointed that every time he tried to befriend Chazz he always blows him off. Not that he will give up, but one day Chazz will be a great friend not just a rival.

"How about you duel me? Come on, get your game on. Come on Chazzyroo you know you want to." Jaden said still not giving up as he swarmed around the former Obelisk blue student.

"Buzz of Slifer slug!" Chazz yelled as he throw Jaden out of the way and everyone else sweat drop.

_When will Jaden learn that being friendly to someone just to be friends won't always work? There are countless outcomes one must understand especially how the person feels about himself or herself and those around him or her. Chazz is indeed an enigma waiting to be solved, but by who? Time will only tell I suppose._

Chazz looked at Bastion and smirked, "See what you like?"

"I beg your pardon," Bastion said taken aback at the remark.

Chazz turned to face Syrus. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh I'm fine Chazz thanks for asking."

"So what happen between you and Zane?" Chazz said watching Syrus with his riotous eyes.

"Well…," Syrus started not wanting to talk about it. However for some reason Jaden cut him off.

"He doesn't have to tell you Chazz!"

Both Syrus and Bastion blinked.

_Why is Jaden acting odd? How intriguing._

Bastion concluded as he observed the sudden reaction that Jaden had.

Chazz sighed, "Jaden, Syrus isn't a kid anymore. He's old enough to take care of himself and I think if you care about him as much as you say you do, you'll let him answer himself for once. If Syrus doesn't want to talk about it then he should say so isn't that right Syrus?"

"Uh I suppose. Don't worry Jy I'm fine with this."

Jaden sighed in defeat and then smiled brightly at Syrus and said, "Alright I'll stand down."

Syrus smiled back, deep inside he knew that Jaden was just worry about him.

"You see Chazz. Zane and I were arguing about the elimination rounds and I said things that I shouldn't have said." Chazz noticed that Syrus was missing those radiant eyes that beam with happiness and joy.

"I see. I know what will cheer you up," Chazz said as he sat on top of the table with his legs crossed over the other and his arms crossed as well.

Jaden smiled at the effort Chazz was displaying. It was rare when he cared for someone other than himself. "Really what do you plan to do?" He asked.

"Yes I'm curious as well," said Bastion.

"I want the both of you to go to my room and pick up the two boxes I have on my drawer. There's a note so do read it Bastion." Bastion raised his eyebrow in confusion.

Chazz smirked while pointing at Jaden, "I doubt Slacker here will even read it."

"Will do," Bastion responded.

"See yeah Sy we'll be backs soon!" Jaden yelled as he followed Bastion to Chazz's room. He was anxious to find out what this surprise was.

"Uh… okay." Syrus said to the retrieving forms of Jaden and Bastion. Chazz was about to leave when he said, "Get dress Syrus. You and I have to discuss some things."

The short boy nodded at the other's command.

Chazz waited outside as Syrus quickly changed. He left his room and saw Chazz waiting for him by the steps. Chazz started walking forward knowing full well that the other would follow. They ended up walking without saying anything which made Syrus a little nervous. He was fidgeting which made Chazz smirked.

_I wonder why Chazz wanted to talk with me and without Jaden or Bastion to be here._

oooOOooo

At Chazz room they enter and spotted two boxes by the drawer and there was a note attached to one of them.

_**Bastion I'll be taking Syrus for a walk. You and Slifer slacker get ready to set up this so call surprise. I think you know what to do with the stuff and make sure to invite everyone and that includes Zane. Jaden has no say in this got that. **_

_**From the one and only, Chazz Princeton**_

"Well that didn't quiet explained what exactly we are doing," Bastion said eyeing the two boxes suspiciously. Jaden just shrugged.

"Well Chazz seems positive you can. Well let's see what's in box number one. Hey look its party stuff and different decorations. Where the heck did Chazz get all of this?" He asked looking back at Bastion.

"Who knows, but in this box it's a chocolate cake. I suppose we'll be setting up a party." He said as resealed the box.

"What do you mean "we"? I have to get the others and you do the rest." Jaden stated simply getting excited.

"Yes give me the easy tasks to do," Bastion drawled out with sarcasm.

"See yeah!"

"Wait Jaden, you are aware that you have to get Zane as well?"

"What? Why should I? It's his fault Syrus was hurt."

"As a matter of fact he was hurt emotionally, but not physical. You don't even know what happen so it's unwise to interfere without knowing both sides of the situation." Bastion said as he watched Jaden glaring at the floor and clenching his hands in anger.

"Oh yeah tell that to the small bruise on Syrus's right cheek!" Jaden challenged back.

Bastion sighed. He did notice the wound, but didn't say anything about it. "I understand how you feel."

"No you don't! You didn't find him all torn up. You didn't clean his wounds and watched him cry himself to sleep!"

Bastion was surprised. What exactly did happen to Syrus while he was missing? He supposed Jaden was justified for his anger. He didn't want to ask, but he needed to know. The way Jaden was saying it…Zane couldn't have could he?

"He wasn't abuse was he?" Bastion asked the dreaded question.

Jaden was a taken aback. The thought never occurred to him. He shook his head trying to get rid of the mental images that began to take over.

"I don't think so. Syrus didn't say anything. He hasn't told me what exactly happened that day, but I trust Syrus to tell me if something is bothering him." He declared certain that their friendship was strong enough that trust wasn't an issue. It just bothered him that Syrus hasn't talked to him about it. Jaden scratched his head.

"This was the first time I saw him so broken up." He said remembering the fragile state he found Syrus in.

"I supposed it's a relief that it isn't a big issue," Bastion said.

"I supposed," Jaden mumbled still not happy that Zane had hurt his friend.

"Now Jaden be mature and get Zane as well. It's not like you have much of a choice even Chazz said so himself in this note."

"Fine I'll try, but I doubt he wants to listen to me." The brunette grumbled as he remembered how Zane didn't even bother talking to him.

At that point Chumley walked by. "Hey Jaden, where are you going…?"

"No time. Go with Bastion, he'll fill you in."

Chumley nodded as Bastion smiled at him. "Good come here and carry this back to your room."

Jaden left to Obelisk blue to get the others. Bastion and Chumley started to set up the surprise party for Syrus.

oooOOooo

Lost in his thoughts he failed to notice that Chazz had stopped walking. He bumped Chazz and fell backwards.

"Watch it Slifer slacker," he hissed.

Syrus quivered out a sorry and he noticed he was making Syrus scared. He sighed and sat down on the sand. Syrus looked around now aware that they were at the beach. He stood by him wondering if he should sit next to him or not.

Chazz decided to make his decision.

He pulled Syrus down making him sit next to him. Syrus couldn't help, but feel a little uneasy.

"Don't worry I don't bite…at least not now." Syrus shook his head and smiled at the other's light tone.

"So what exactly did you want to talk about?"

"About you and Zane," Chazz said his voice suddenly becoming serious.

"Oh," he said dumbly still not grasping the situation.

"What exactly did you said to him? He was well…showing hurt something he usually hides."

Syrus's light gray eyes started to get watery.

"I didn't mean to, but I told him I hate him that Jaden was a better brother than he was."

"Does Jaden know about this?"

Syrus shook his head. "No. I haven't had the chance to tell him. I was going to tell him this morning, but then you and Bastion showed up and well you know."

"I see, but you are well aware that Zane doesn't actually hate you."

"I know, but sometimes it's hard to tell." Syrus softly said as he started to make swirling circles in the sand.

"I'm well aware that Zane only wants to make you stronger, but his ways aren't always the best. A brother's duty is to protect and help their younger siblings. Something I've notice when I watch you and Zane. You two may not show it, but there is a love that can't be deny…something I envy you so much." Chazz finished as he was lost in his own thoughts.

Syrus stared at the other thinking it was a jerk, but he couldn't read the others expression. There was an awkward silence that consumed them.

oooOOooo

Jaden was heading straight to the blue dorm looking for Alexis and Atticus. Little did he know they were sitting by a tree talking about their past as they ate their snacks.

"Hey was that Jaden?" Alexis said with a smile on her face.

"You're right sis. Aren't you going to tell your little boyfriend that you're here?" Atticus said teasing her knowing full well it annoyed her.

"Atticus, sometimes I wish you were still in a comma. That way I don't have to hear your stupidity," she said glaring at her brother obviously mad.

"Oh that's harsh sis," he dramatically said pretending that the statement hurt him. He then smirked evilly as he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Jaden over here! Alexis wants to tell you something!"

"Atticus!" She hissed as she jab him on the side with her elbow. Atticus winced in pain, but a smile continued to grace his face.

"You'll thank me for this." He whispered as Alexis just crossed her arms.

Jaden stopped running and quickly made a sharp turn. Along the process he managed to slip on a banana peel and fell to the ground. The two bystanders cringed at the other.

"Ouch that has to hurt," Atticus said while making a face.

"Wait isn't that your banana peels from just a while ago?"

"Oh really…? Are you sure? It could have been someone else eating a banana you know," he said innocently.

"I'm starting to wonder if going to the shadow realm actually took some common sense from you then again you probably didn't had any from the start."

"Why that's just mean. I feel offended." He said enjoying their little banter.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you two should head back to my dome. We are having a party for Syrus. So come along and have fun." He said dusting his red uniform.

"Okay," Alexis replied wondering how Syrus was doing.

"Sounds like fun," Atticus said enjoying parties in general.

"Good. Got to go, have to find Zane."

"Uh okay…?" Alexis said uncertain.

"Oh and dude I'm so sorry about the banana thing!" Atticus shouted at Jaden's retrieving form.

"No worries man!" Jaden waved as he entered the dorm.

"So let's go and check out this so call party. Oh I hope they have cake I'm starving," Atticus said clapping his hands in delight.

"Sometimes I wonder if I am even related to you," Alexis said as she sighed at her brother's childish behavior.

Jaden knocked on Zane's door and yelled.

"Hey Zane open up I know you are in there. Fine don't. I don't care, but that doesn't mean I'll leave before saying this. There's a party back at the dome for Syrus and "we" want you to be there. So just come…at least for Syrus's sake. Well that's that. Just think about it okay."

Zane let out a tire sigh as he heard Jaden's fading steps.

He had heard every word, but decided not to even bother to move. It was pointless his younger brother hated him and didn't even want him. Yesterday Zane couldn't sleep at all as he kept recalling Syrus's hurtful words and his shameful act. He never laid a finger on his brother before. The fear on his brother's face only made him feel worst. He was nothing, but a monster.

_Why does it hurt so much when such things usually don't? Syrus…why must we end up like this? I can't take this, Alexis was right. I've lost Syrus and there was nothing I could do about it. I need to think this over, but staying here won't do anything to ease this pain. Perhaps I'll take a trip to relax and think things clearly. Right now my mind is unstable…going to this party won't help either. Still maybe seeing them one last time will help. Forgive me, Syrus._

Jaden went back to his dome and saw that everyone was helping decorate the room. He smiled.

_Syrus I hope this will cheer you up. _

"Jaden what happen to Zane? Don't tell me-" Bastion began, but was cut off by Jaden.

"Wait before you say anything negative about me I did try convincing him to come. The guy didn't even want to answer me."

"I see. Oh well might as well get things ready for Syrus."

oooOOooo

Meanwhile back to Syrus and Chazz. There was an awkward silence that engulfed them both. Syrus started to get worry about the other teen. He was confused.

_How can Chazz be jealous of me?_

He was bought out of his thoughts when Chazz started to speak.

"Sure I may be cocky and a big time jerk, but what else do I have? All I have is my reputation to uphold."

Syrus stared shockingly at Chazz.

"Oh Chazz don't say such things. I understand that your brothers don't show any sign of kindness or love, but that doesn't mean they don't care. I mean the way how Zane treats me it's like tough love right?"

"Care yeah right those bastards use me for their selfish desires. They don't care a crap about me. It's all about their stupid business and their stupid political crap. Slade and Jagger…those two aren't real brothers. They are demons that keep on trying to use me as their pathetic puppet. Then again I'm no different from them. I use power to get what I want," Chazz said with a bitter laugh.

"You're right. What they did isn't right, but you know what. You proved them wrong by showing them that you can be in control of your own life. I actually thought you were arrogant, selfish, and self center and you prove me wrong as well. Just look at us we're here as friends. Although you're still an arrogant jerk half the time, but still. You have a heart and that makes you different from your brothers," Syrus said with a warm smile.

Chazz couldn't help, but to return the smile.

"Thanks Syrus coming from a Slifer I guess it isn't that bad."

"No I should be thanking you for caring about me," Syrus said as he hugged Chazz.

He blinked for a mere second before he shoved Syrus off while blushing.

"Stop it you're going to make my coat wrinkled and besides listen here Slifer slacker as I recall we aren't friends. Come let's go back to the dome before Jaden has another fit."

"Alright…!" Syrus chirped happily.

_I know it's hard for you to ever admit that we are friends, but I know deep inside you feel the same way as I do. To have a friend that you can count on. I have to do my best and show Zane that he does mean a lot to me. _

They continued to walk back to the dome as Syrus came up with a plan to get Zane back.

Ojama yellow appeared next to Chazz.

"Hey boss who knew you were that nice. How come you aren't nice to me?" He said flying in front of Chazz.

"Zip it you yellow freak!" Chazz hissed in annoyance with the yellow creature. He flung him to a nearby tree.

"Ow! You're just showing that you love me right boss? Boss…? Don't leave me behind!"

Ojama yellow yelled as he ran after his boss.

oooOOooo

**Sitebzen:**So there you have it chapter two the re-edit version. I'm really sorry that I won't be able to finish this. Right now I'm trying to work on my Naruto stories. I'm Naruto obsess right now. Sadly my interest in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX has faded. Maybe I'll watch re-watch the episodes and get inspire to continue this. I'm not making any promises. Sorry!


End file.
